warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Fireheart watches Graystripe as he and Silverstream share their affection. Fireheart starts to wonder how Graystripe could be so stupid, as he is breaking every other part of the warrior code meeting Silverstream. Fireheart calls to Graystripe, which causes the two to face him. Graystripe is startled by Fireheart's appearance, and accuses his friend of following him. Fireheart ignores him, and asks him what he is doing, and asks him if he knows how dangerous it is. Silverstream speaks up, and tells him that a RiverClan patrol wouldn't be around until sunset. Fireheart asks her how could she know that, and tells her that she couldn't know all her Clan's movements. Silverstream tells him that her father is Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan. Fireheart turns to Graystripe and asks Graystripe what he is playing at, commenting if he could have possibly chosen worse. Graystripe meets his friend's eyes, then tells Silverstream that he has to go. Silverstream reaches over and brushes her muzzle across Graystripe's cheek, and they sit still. Fireheart starts to become alarmed as Silverstream whispers something to Graystripe, then stares defiantly at Fireheart, and slips back to the river. :As the two warriors approach the ThunderClan camp, Fireheart tells Graystripe that he has to stop seeing Silverstream, but Graystripe replies that he can't stop seeing her. Fireheart tells Graystripe that he doesn't understand how he could see Silverstream after the death of Whiteclaw. Especially because of what Leopardfur said about Whiteclaw and that the matter wasn't just a border dispute anymore.Graystripe tells Fireheart that he doesn't know Silverstream, and that there is no need to remind him of Whiteclaw, and asks Fireheart if he thinks it is easy knowing that he is responsible for his death when he was Silverstream's Clanmate. Fireheart impatiently listens to Graystripe as he continues, he tells Fireheart that Silverstream understood that it was an accident. He says the gorge was no place for a battle, and any cat could have fallen. Fireheart paces around Graystripe and tells him that it doesn't matter what Silverstream thinks. He asks Graystripe about his loyalty to ThunderClan, as Graystripe is breaking the code by seeing Silverstream. :Graystripe asks Fireheart if he thought he didn't know that, and if he doubted his loyalty to ThunderClan. Fireheart replies that he couldn't see Silverstream without lying to the Clan. He asks Graystripe what he would do if the two Clans fought, and asks him if he thought about that. Graystripe tells him that Fireheart worries too much, and adds that it won't come to a battle, and explains that Brokenstar was gone and WindClan was back so the Clans would be at peace. Fireheart points out that RiverClan hadn't been acting very peacefully, as they were hunting on Sunningrocks. Graystripe impatiently tells Fireheart that RiverClan had been hunting at Sunningrocks since he was kitted. Fireheart paces, and asks Graystripe what he would do if a RiverClan patrol caught him. Graystripe explains that Silverstream wouldn't let that happen. :Fireheart exasperatedly asks Graystripe if he was even worried about anything happening. Graystripe stops washing and looks at Fireheart, and tells him that he didn't get it, and explains that StarClan must have planned the meeting. Silverstream wanted to see him even after Whiteclaw's death. Graystripe explains to Fireheart that they shared the same thoughts, as if they were born in the same Clan. Fireheart soon realizes that it was pointless to argue with Graystripe, and tells Graystripe that they should get back to camp before he is missed again. As they head toward the camp, Fireheart begins to wonder how Graystripe could love Crookedstar's daughter and still be loyal to ThunderClan. As they approach the camp wall, Fireheart starts to feel angry towards Graystripe. They enter through the nursery, and Whitestorm confronts them. He tells Graystripe that he should be resting, as his cough had already started to spread, and explains that the Clan didn't need the cough to reach the nursery. Graystripe only nods, and heads back to the warriors den. Whitestorm then turns to Fireheart, and asks him if he was supposed to be training his apprentices. :Fireheart explains that he had come back to get something for his belly-ache from Yellowfang. Whitestorm tells him to hurry up and get it, and after that, to make himself useful and find some prey. He comments that it was leaf-bare and the Clan couldn't afford to have the younger warriors hanging around the camp doing nothing. Fireheart heads towards Yellowfang's den, and finds her busy mixing herbs. He remembers ThunderClan's past medicine cat, Spottedleaf, and wishes it was her instead of Yellowfang. She notices him, and tells Fireheart that her supplies were running low, and that she might need help restocking them. He starts to wonder if he should confide in her, but she tells him that there was two cases of whitecough in the camp. Fireheart asks if one of the cases was Swiftpaw, but Yellowfang replies that Swiftpaw just has a cold, it was Speckletail's kit and Patchpelt that had whitecough. Yellowfang tells him that it wasn't serious, but they needed to concentrate on getting the Clan strong, as leaf-bare brings the threat of greencough. :Yellowfang asks him what he wanted, Fireheart replies that it was nothing, just a belly-ache, and that it really didn't matter if she was busy. She asks if it was bad, and he replies that it wasn't. Yellowfang tells him to come back when it was bad, then asks him to make sure Graystripe stays in the warriors den. She notes that he was a strong warrior, should have been better already. Fireheart wonders if she had guessed Graystripe was sneaking out of camp, and he pads away from her. As it was getting dark, Fireheart notes that he was running out of time for hunting, and he quickly catches some prey. He is too distracted by Graystripe, and decides to talk to Silverstream. Fireheart stashes his prey and heads towards Sunningrocks. He scents Silverstream through the rain and follows it to her and Graystripe's meeting place. Fireheart stops at the edge of the river where he scents RiverClan warriors. He drops to a crouch and spots Silverstream and two other warriors. Fireheart begins to wonder if the RiverClan warriors had picked up his scent. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Whitestorm *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Whiteclaw *Leopardfur *Brokenstar *Swiftpaw *Speckletail's kit *Spottedleaf *Patchpelt *Two unnamed RiverClan warriors }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 14nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 14es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 14 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc